Interference has long been a problem in wireless communication systems. Even modern communication systems, such as Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) compliant communication systems, are not immune from interference. Traditionally, advanced receivers using Interference Rejection Combining (IRC) were among the best receivers for combating interference. IRC receivers calculate and apply a set of antenna weights in the receiver in order to maximize the “Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio” (SINR) of an incoming signal.